The Trick Is To Keep Breathing
by MesserGirl
Summary: Lucy/Flack Friendship. Flack raced through the streets of New York blaming himself for the accident, Please R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters ! I hope you all enjoy and please review.

"Lucy, leave him alone he's busy on a case" Danny said in a calm voice, he looked at her "Lucy" he said his voice low to get her attention she walked away from Adam

"i'm board , all I wanna' do is help" she said to her Father, walking slowly over to him swinging her arms by her side , when she finally got to him she sat down on the chair next to him, moving crucial evidence towards the other side of the table tapping her fingers against the right leg of her chair, humming a song ,

which to a concentrating Danny became annoying "Lucy, stop i've got a lot of things I have to do before we can go home, so go find someone else to annoy" he growled,

Lucy slid of the chair realizing she had annoyed her Father and was rather scared of him when he got into a state as much as she loved his humble caring side she had seen him in interagation and knew what lengths he could and would go to,

She got to the glass door and waited for him to apolagize, but he never spoke, she stormed out of the lab and into her Mothers office throwing her self back onto the black leather chair and waited for her mother to return.

She waited for a few minutes before becoming board, she looked at the pictures on her Moms desk many pictures of her and Danny but one with her Mothers head tilted onto Dannys shoulder they fit perfectly together,

She regonised the background, their apartment the ugly picture her Father had bought for their anniversary sat hanging on the wall,

She placed the picture back gently but as she did she caught the computer mouse by accident, the screen lit up and Lucy knew not to snoop around but it was impossible being the daughter of two Detectives she continued to stare at the computer screen which she could not make heads or tails of,

She continued to stare hoping to make some conclusion about the jumbled up letters that sat on the screen, but for once in her life she was silent a confused look moved onto her face.

She looked up trying to figure it out when she saw her Mother fast approuching her office, she turned the computer off and took out her cell phone recently bought for her 16th birthday after her Father caved in he was the biggest push over in the lab next to Flack, Adam and Mac, her Mother and Hawkes never gave into her.

Her Mother entered the office " What are you doing in here lucy?" Lindsay asked, once again Lucy became stuck for words

"Erm Dad said, go annoy someone else but you weren't here, so i'm gonna go and anyway Flack wants me" She lied, she stood up quickly and left the office.  
She walked down the stairs into the caffateria and sat down infront of Flack eating his very late breakfast,  
" What'cha doing" she said irratating him as much as possible, she gave him an uneasy stare as he put a large amount of food into his mouth "you hungry" he asked still eating his food and lifting a fork filled with bacon and sausages,

Lucy pulled away violently "No, i'm a veggatarion " she said in a defiant tone, he looked at the fork and shoved it into his mouth

"How could Danno' the biggest meat eater in New York have a veggie' daughter " he said still eating his food, Lucy looked back at him and gave him a smile

" I want some coffee , you want some coffee?" she asked hoping he would say yes , he looked up at her "since when did you start drinking coffee I thought you hated it , and what's wrong with the coffee here " he moaned she hesitated

"Erm, I just want some fresh air thats all, and the coffee here sucks come' on i make better coffee" she said standing up,  
Flack pushed is half eaten breakfast away from him and grabbed his NYPD coat and followed Lucy, he eventually caught up to her "hey, so you gonna ' tell me why you left like that, what's goin, on?" he asked, Lucy carried on walking ignoring Flack

"it's nothing, I promise it's nothing, I said I wanted some fresh air" she replied, Flack looked at Lucy and knew she wasn't telling the truth, he delt with liars on a regular basis and could easily spot one,

He pulled her closer placing his right arm over her shoulder "You'd tell me if there was anything wrong, right" Flack asked, she looked up at Flack he was significantly taller than her, she was small like her Mother

"yeah, yeah I promise" she said smiling.  
They carried on walking to the streets outside the crime lab, they both walked along the road engaged in a conversation, when a young elegant blonde women approuched Flack, "Hey, how are you, god it's been so long, too long in fact" She said to Flack, Lucy looked at her she was tall and slim and was definitely Flacks type

" This is Lucy Messer, Danny and Lindsays daughter " he said Lucy smiled at her

" Hey, i'll go get us some coffee" Lucy said "yeah ok, i'll meet you back here" Flack added.  
Lucy walked to the edge of the curb looking for an opening, she quickly sprinted into the middle of the road and froze in the street looking in front of the car heading to her.

The tyres of the car screeched in order to stop , her heart began to race she could feel it in her throat, the car it her in the knees causing her to fall onto the bonet, she smashed into the window of the car and rollled onto the roof she eventually flew off into the middle of the road onto her back hitting her head as she fell on the floor from the impact.

Her eyes felt tired she could hear flack fighting through the crowd of people hovering around her, he finally broke through to find Lucy on the floor in a small pool of blood,  
he took of his NYPD coat and rolled in into a small pillow for her to rest her head against, he lifted her head up and placed it under

"Call an amubluence" Flack yelled

"Lucy, can you hear me, I promise everything's gonna' be all right, you stay with me, god i'm sorry I shouldn't have let you go".  
There was still no sign of an aumbluence and every second wasted was vital, he was undecided on what to do,

He placed his hands under her neck and under her knees and picked her up, she was supprising light for someone always complaining she was too fat, He carried her to his car parked across the street, when he got to his car he opened the back door and placed her down gently still on her back,

He slammed the door and jumped into the drivers seat he pulled out his keys and tried to place them in the ignition, he couldn't his hands were to shaky .

He finallly got the car started and sped towards Queen Mercy Hospital " Hang in there Lucy you're gonna' be fine"  
Lucy drifted in and out of consciousness.

Flack raced through the streets of New York blaming himself for the accident if only he had gone with her to get the coffee or if only this and if only that, she wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him, how would he tell Danny and Lindsay. Lucy had always looked up to Flack as an older brother and he had always loved Lucy since the day she was born and while they were out she was in a major accident that could cost her, her life,

But he couldn't think like that he needed to get her to the hospital, he needed her to be ok.

When they arrived at the hospital she was placed on a gurney and rolled through the hospital corridors, when she was out of sight Flack slowly walked towards the waiting room and walked straight over to the empty phone, pulling out a quarter from his pants pocket and dialled Dannys number, he rang twice before leaving an message on his voicemail

"Hey, Danny you and Lindsay should come to Queen Mercy hospital it's Lucy, but it's not something you should hear on a message so just hurry please" Flack said,

He gently placed the phone back and took a seat in the waiting room, waiting for Danny and Lindsay and waiting for Lucy to be alright.

__

A/N This is a working progress so please tell me what you think if you want more i will if you want me to stop let me know . Carla, I hope the spacing is better


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I know i haven't upsadte in a long time, i'm sorry but here it is (stella never left, so that means no Jo)  
Carla

Flack couldn't get the image of Lucy out of his head, lying there on the floor in a small pool of blood,

He was disturbied by the image and tried his hardest to fight back the tears that forced thereselves out.

He waited for Danny and Lindsay to arrive, 45 minutes later they both walked down to the corridor towards Flack

"Flack, is. Is she ok ? " Lindsay asked with a worried voice

"I'm sory, it's all my fault, I should have watched her more closely, I didn't mean for this to happen" Flack continued to apologise.

A nurse walked over to the three adults

"Lucy is in recovery, she suffered major trauma to the spine and head, we'll no the extent on the injurys when and if she wakes up, but unfortunatly we couldn't stop the internal bleeding we had to place her in a coma until she's stable enough to breath on her own, she's on life support and has had a blood transfusion due to large amounts of blood loss,  
She broke two ribs and suffered many servea cuts during the accident so when you see her please don't be alarmed" The nurse spoke softly and lead the three adults in to a small silent room.

Flack waited at the edge of the room while Danny stood next to her holding her hand, Lindsay stood next to her daughter hand over her mouth,

"I'll go and leave you two" Flack said leaving the room

Danny walked over to Lindsay and hugged her,

"hey, it's ok, i'm gonna' be strong for the both of us, she'll be ok, I know she will, she won't give up without a fight. This is Lucy we're talking about" Danny whispered reasuring his wife.

Lindsay wiped her tears away and sat down on the hospital chairs next to Lucy's bed.

"She's gonna' be ok, isn't she?" Lindsay whispered

Danny only nodded in reply.

Lindsay rested her head on Danny's shoulder .

1 week later.

"It's ok baby, go back to sleep" Danny said pushing Lindsays head back to his shoulders.

For the past week Danny and Lindsay had pratically lived in the hospital room, making sure Lucy wouldn't be alone if she woke up, if she ever woke up.

The team had visited everyday so Danny and Lindsay could go home for a while.

the door slowly opened and Mac, Stella, Adam and Sheldon entered, Flack turned up a few seconds later.

Danny stood up to talk to his friends, gently pushing Lindsay to the other side of the chair, Lindsay jilted and woke up, she stood up to look at Lucy,

Her heart broke just a little bit more every time she looked at her daughter. Lying there in a narrow hospital bed

"I need some water" Lindsay spoke softly and left the room. Avoiding eye contact with the rest of the team.

"How is she?" Stella asked

"No change" Danny said not taking his eyes off of his daughter

"She'll be ok, you know" Stella added

Danny didn't know what to belive anymore, the Doctors had said the chance of her waking up was growing smaller everyday.

The nurse walked in a few seconds later

"Oh, i'm sorry but visiting hours are over and only the family can stay, so i'm afraid i'll have to ask you to leave"

Stella patted Danny on his shoulder and left followed by everyone but Flack.

Flack walked over to Lucy

"I'm sorry kiddo' this is my fault, but you need to wake up for us, so just open your eyes anytime now." Flack whispered

"Did you see that, I swear she just moved her hand. You saw that right" Flack said pointing to Lucy

Danny moved forward and grabbed his daughters hand

"If you can hear me baby, squeeze my hand, come on" Danny asked

She didn't move

"I'm not retarded Dad " Lucy whispered, she squeezed his hand

Flack laughed and so did Danny.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes for the firt time since the accident.

Flack left to get Lindsay

"I'm so glad you're awake you had me and your Mom so worried" Danny whispered as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Lindsay opened the door and walked over to the bed, wearing a smile that reached ear to ear.

Lucy sat up, and felt tired again, although she may have been asleep for the majority of a week she had never felt so tired.

She rested her head on the firm but soft pillow and closed her eyes.

Flack sat down next to her

"If you two wanna' go home and get some decent rest, i'll be more than happy to stay with her "

Danny looked at a tired Lindsay and took hold of her hand

"Thanks Flack, If she wakes up again, page me" Danny said heading to the door.

Flack sighed with releif,

She meant the world to him, although she had two loving parents he still thought of her as the child he never had.

Sooooo... ? what did you think ? 


End file.
